Untitled
by Baby-Girl-Kelly
Summary: Chase's longtime friend transfers to PCA, who happens to be a girl. Zoey finds herself jealous and she's trying to make her go away. What's going to happen? Please R&R! Chapter 4 is up!
1. The News

Untitled

Chapter 1

Zoey's alarm went off with a loud buzz. She groaned and hit the snooze button.

"Zoey? Come on, Zoey. Get up," her roommate, Nicole said.

Zoey groaned again. Nicole pulled the covers off her.

"Nicole! What are you doing?" Zoey asked, pulling the covers over her head.

"I don't know what's wrong, but you can't mope around here all day. It's Wednesday. Which means, we have class to get to," Nicole told her.

"Now come on! Get up!"

Zoey threw herself out of bed and stumbled on the ground.

"Are you happy now?" Zoey said, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Yes. Thank you," Nicole said, walking towards her bed. She sat down, crossed her arms and stared at Zoey.

"What?" Zoey said, sitting on her bed.

"Hurry up. We've got to go!" Nicole said, gesturing to the clock.

"Well, I'll go change then," Zoey told her, grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue and purple t-shirt. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door with a sigh. 3 minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom.

"You're officially the slowest dresser I know!" Nicole cried.

Zoey scoffed and smiled.

"Are _you_ ready, Nicole?" Zoey asked sarcastically.

Nicole scoffed and stood up.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go!" Nicole said, opening the door. She gestured for Zoey to go first. She smiled and walked out. They walked to the outside of PCA and sat at the fountain.

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice.

Zoey looked up and saw Chase walking towards them.

"Hey, Chase," Zoey said.

He sat down beside them.

"What's up?" he asked.

Zoey and Nicole shrugged.

"Cool, I guess. But I've got something interesting to share," he told them.

"Spill," Zoey told him.

"Ok. Well my _long_ time friend talked to her parents, and they've decided that she can come to PCA!" Chase explained.

"That's awesome, Chase!" Nicole cried.

"Wait a minute. _She_?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded.

"Her name's Mariah and she's transferring here next week!" he told her.

Zoey faked a smile.

"Is that a problem?" Chase asked.

"Cause we're friends, right?"

Zoey nodded.

"Yeah. We're friends."

"Awesome. Anyways, I better go. I'll catch up with you guys later," he said, getting up and walking away.

"B-bye," Zoey stuttered.

Nicole looked at her.

"Is there something you feel like sharing, Zoey?" she asked her.

Zoey shook her head.

"I'll see you later. I'm not feeling well," she said, walking away.

She pushed open her dorm door, sat on her bed, and tried to hold back tears.


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door and Zoey looked at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Chase."

Zoey got up off her bed and opened the door. Chase _was_ there, but he was with a girl. She guessed it was Mariah.

"Zoey, this is Mariah. Mariah, this is Zoey," he introduced.

Zoey smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Zoey."

"Mariah."

"Well, I just thought I would introduce you guys, seeing as you guys are probably going to be in a few of the same classes and all. And who knows, maybe you've got room for one more in here," he said.

"Maybe. But I seriously doubt it. It's pretty packed in here," Zoey said.

"Well, I'm gunna go show Mariah around. I'll see you later Zoey," Chase said.

"Bye," Zoey said, closing the door.

Nicole walked out of the bathroom and looked at Zoey.

"Who was it?"

"Chase and _Mariah_," she said.

Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Is somebody jealous?" Nicole teased.

Zoey looked at her.

"No! _No_ way, Nicole. You're crazy," she told her, throwing a pillow at her.

Nicole just shrugged.

Zoey sighed and sat down on her bed. She flipped open her laptop and started browsing the web while Nicole started drying her hair. Zoey flopped on her bed and groaned angrily. She kicked her legs. She felt Nicole looking at her. She got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"Walking. I'll be back later," Zoey told her, slamming the door behind her.


	3. New Roomate

Chapter 3

"Zoey!"

Zoey turned around and saw Chase running towards her. He caught up to her and caught his breath for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing. But I could ask you the same question," he said.

Zoey looked at him.

"And why's that?"

She gave him a look.

"Because, _you_ didn't seem too friendly when I introduced you to Mariah," he said.

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you being your normal happy friendly self? What's wrong?" he asked.

Zoey shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. I just… haven't been feeling well for the past few days," she told him, starting to walk away.

Chase grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Zoey. We're friends, right?"

She nodded.

"And friends tell each other what's bothering them. So here's your shot. Clear the air."

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Chase. I promise," she told him.

"Ok. Anyways, me and Mariah are going to go to the movies tonight. You should come. I'm bringing Logan since Michael went home for his Grandpas' funeral. You should bring Nicole, since Dana's gone home for that wedding. Come on! It should be fun!" Chase told her.

Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

Chase smiled.

"Awesome. We're meeting there around 6:00, and the movie is at 6:30."

"Awesome. But I've gotta get to class. I'll see you tonight," Zoey said.

"Yep. I'm going to go show Mariah around some more. I'll see ya!" he said, running away.

"Yeah, bye."

Zoey walked to her history class and thought about the movies tonight. She wanted to impress Chase, but she wasn't sure why.

_Maybe Nicole is right. Maybe I am jealous of Mariah. _Zoey thought. She shook her head and thought more about what she was going to wear tonight.

_It's gotta be something that will make Mariah jealous. She'll see what I'm going through._

History class finally ended and Zoey bolted to her dorm. She ran inside the dorm and stopped dead in her tracks. Mariah was sitting on the ground unpacking her things.

"Hey Zoey. I guess there _is_ room in here after all," Mariah said with a smirk.

Mariah stood up and started walking towards Zoey.

"Look, I know you like Chase, but you better step off, cause you're _not_ gonna get him," she said.

Zoey scoffed.

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Zoey told her.

Mariah rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking.

_There's _no_ room in here for her. What's she doing in here? _Zoey thought. _She can have Chase, but only if she's willing to fight for it. This is war, Mariah. Get ready for it._


	4. The War Begins

Chapter 4

Zoey walked into the girls lounge and looked around for Nicole. She saw her and walked towards her.

"Nicole!" she called.

Nicole looked and waved. Zoey sat down beside her.

"Do you still want to know what's bothering me?" she asked.

Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, sure," she said.

Zoey sighed.

"Ok. You know Chase's friend Mariah? Well, she's now our new roommate," Zoey explained.

"And that's bad because?" Nicole asked.

Zoey looked around.

"Because I like Chase and she does too," Zoey said quietly.

Nicole went wide eyed.

"You like Chase!" she whispered.

Zoey nodded.

"At least I think I do. Why else would I be acting jealous?"

Nicole nodded.

"You've got a point, Zoey,"

"And I think Mariah likes Chase too. Because she said something about it in the room when I went in there," Zoey said.

"Oh, right! Before I forget, we're going to the movies tonight, we're meeting there at 6:00," Zoey said.

"Cool. Who's all going?" Nicole asked.

"Chase, Mariah, Logan, me and I'm _hoping_ you," Zoey said.

"Ok. Sure. But, I'm going to go _welcome_ Mariah to PCA," Nicole told her.

"I'll come with. Just to make sure you don't say anything to her," Zoey said.

Nicole sighed.

"Come on, then."

Zoey got up and followed Nicole to their room. Zoey opened the door and saw Mariah sitting on her bed. Zoey stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?" Zoey asked, irritated.

Mariah looked up at her.

"Oh, I asked the DA if I could have this bed and she said yes. She's going to get you a different one," Mariah said.

Zoey dropped her jaw.

"You did _what?_" Zoey asked.

"You heard me. Don't worry, you'll get a new one."

Nicole looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Mariah," she said.

"Nicole."

Mariah got up and walked towards the door.

"Bye, roomies," Mariah said, smirking.

She closed the door behind her.

"I can see why you don't like her," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Zoey said.

"I think you should tell Chase," Nicole said slowly.

"Tell him what?" Zoey asked.

"How you feel, of course! And about what Mariah is doing!" Nicole cried, throwing her hands up.

Zoey looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll just walk up to him and say 'Chase, I like you. Oh, and by the way, your friend Mariah, she likes you too and she hates me'. Awesome plan, Nicole," Zoey said sarcastically.

Nicole smiled.

"Thanks!"

Zoey looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I was being sarcastic, Nicole!" Zoey cried.

"Oh…" Nicole said.

"But are you going to tell him?"

"I think I'm going to have too. It's the only way," Zoey said.

Nicole nodded and sat down by the window. Zoey joined her. Just then, the door opened.

"Hey guys!"

Zoey turned around and smiled at who was standing in the doorway.


End file.
